Reunited
by megsyrosey
Summary: AU. What if we followed the group in current day as they get ready for their ten year reunion. Is everything as good as it seems? Naley, Brulian, Lincas, possible Leyton eventually?
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters

Peyton Sawyer: Moved to L.A. after college, never went back to Tree Hill. She's now a partner at the label company she works at and makes a six-figure salary. Spends her nights drinking away her memories of happiness with Lucas and sleeps with any attractive younger guy who hits on her

Brooke Davis Baker: Married to Julian Baker. She met him when he was shooting a scene for one of his movies in one of her stores. They live in New York and have twin four-year-old boys Jude and Davis Baker and a 6-month-old daughter named Elizabeth, Brooke still runs Clothes over Bros with the help of Millie who is the co-owner with her.

Julian Baker: Director, never been to Tree Hill, met Brooke before he could ever meet Peyton. Did not direct an Unkindness of Ravens

Lucas Scott: Married to Lindsey Strauss. Head coach of the Tree Hill Ravens team. Has written three books. He spends his nights at the river court or at Tric Drinking, he's not happy in his marriage.

Lindsey Strauss Scott: Married to Lucas Scott. Editor of all three of Lucas' books. Spends every other week away from her husband in Tree Hill in New York.

Haley James Scott: Married to Nathan Scott. Runs a new version of Karen's café. Never went back to singing. Has three kids; 10-year-old Jamie, 4-year-old Lydia, and 1 year old Quinten.

Nathan Scott: Married to Haley James Scott. Lucas Scotts personal therapist. Point guard for the Charleston Bobcats.

* * *

Story two... Hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2, Better Than Love

I do not own OTH! Please enjoy and review (:

* * *

Peyton wakes up in an unknown bed, something she knows all too well, she looks at the younger man asleep beside her as she sits up, grabbing her clothes and pull them on, holding her heels in her hand as she walks out of his apartment, not waking him up, she puts her shoes on once she's out of the building, pulling her messy hair into a bun and pulling her sunglasses out of her bag, covering her eyes, she walks down the sidewalk, stopping at the closest coffee shop to her house, stopping and drinking a black coffee there as her phone rings, she grabs it, seeing her best friends name on the screen, "Hey B. Davis Baker" She says as she takes a long sip from her cup,

"Hey blondie! I didn't think you'd be up yet!" The brunette says on the other line, holding the phone on her shoulder as she bounces the little girl on her hip,

"Early morning for me, I know" She rolls her eyes that are covered by her large sunglasses, she looks down at her watch, "Jeez, it's only 6:30?" she yawns, "I only got a few hours she says, standing up as she starts walking back down the street,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… You're unnecessary sexcapades" She hands the baby to her husband, kissing him softly as she sits on the couch beside her twins, "Have you gotten home yet?" She hears a 'no' on the other side of the line, "I got an invitation for our ten-year high school reunion yesterday"

Peyton unlocks her door to her exclusive apartment building, "And?" Peyton says as she walks in, opening her mailbox as she sees it, "Are you thinking of going back to Tree Hill?" She asks, looking at it before walking up to the elevator, going up to her fifth-floor apartment,

"I want to go" Brooke says, "It would be a great time… You could see your godkids again… You haven't seen Elizabeth in person since she was born"

"I'll go" Peyton is a softy for her godkids, "My dad still has the old house so don't you dare think of getting a hotel room!" Peyton warns as they both laugh,

"Yay!" Brooke squeals on the other line, making her sons look at her weird before looking back at the cartoon playing on the television, "It's going to be just like old times!"

"yeah, the old times" Peyton sighs before saying goodbye to her best friend

Back in Tree Hill Lucas is at the river court with Jamie and Nathan as the sun starts to set, "So, the ten-year reunion" Nathan says as he shoots, Jamie grabs it, playing as the men sit on the picnic table, "Is Lindsey making you go?" Lucas nods, "Haley's making me go too" The brothers groan before laughing, "Do you think Brooke or Peyton will come back?" Making Lucas look at him quickly,

"Peyton left… Why would she come back for this?" He asks, looking down at his iPhone in his hand, looking through his emails, "That's all I need to think about right now" He groans, "Lindsey's on my back again about a family" He says, looking at his brother, "How can I have a child with a woman who's gone every other week?" He asks, continuing before his brother can answer, "And she won't stop travelling, she's become a workaholic and she signed this young, upcoming author who is ALWAYS flirting with her and she thinks it's nothing but I know… I was that guy" Lucas shakes his head, putting his phone in his pocket as he stands up, saying bye to his nephew and brother before walking to his vintage Mustang and taking off back to his house that was empty again

Nathan gets home to Lydia yelling and signing, Quentin crying as Haley tries to calm him and talk to her sister-in-law who is sitting at the table in the kitchen, Haley just finished making Quentin a bottle as Nathan walks in, taking Quentin from her to feed him, "Are you sure you want this?" She asks, exhausted as she pushes her longer blonde hair out of her face, Lindsey laughs as she nods,

"More than anything… I just don't know if Lucas wants it" She runs her finger around the top of her wine glass, "I mean, it's been the same fight for the last seven years" Lindsey looks at her watch, gasping as quickly drinks all of her wine, "I need to get home" She hugs Haley before saying goodbye to Nathan and Jamie who are in the living room, she gets in her Mercedes and heads home, seeing Lucas' car in the driveway, she sighs, "Another fight" She says before walking in, "Luke?" She says as she shuts the door behind her, she walks into his office, "Whatcha workin' so hard on?" She asks,

"Plays for the basketball camp" He says, not looking up from his computer in front of him, Lindsey nods, faking a yawn, "I'll see you in bed in a little?" She asks as he nods, nodding as she walks to their room

It's the morning that Peyton has to leave for the Tree Hill, her alarm goes off, waking her and unfortunately the very attractive but not very smart younger guy lying beside her, she gets out of bed, grabbing her clothes as he sits up, "What's going on? It's only 8" He says as he stretches,

"Yes… But I have a plane to catch in three hours" She says, walking into her bathroom, she takes a fast shower, she gets out, drying her hair as she sees him still in her bed, she's just in her bra and underwear, "What part of I need to leave soon don't you understand?" She asks rudely as she walks into her huge closet, grabbing a pair of ripped dark jeans and a red and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, putting on a pair of sandals, the years have changed her style, matured it some ways, no more band shirts except for bed, more dresses

"Why not just come to bed for a little longer?" He says, they had been sleeping with each other for a while but not exclusively,

"You mean my bed?" I ask as I shake my head, getting my suitcases and purse, "Why don't you bring me along? Impress all your friends" She laughs, shaking her head,

"No, no, no.. You're for L.A… Not a 'Come home with me to my high school reunion' friend" I say as he gets up and dressed, "You can walk me to the car waiting for me, how about that?" She says as he nods

Peyton walked off the plane and into the airport, seeing one of her best friends standing there with her two youngest kids, "Hales!" I say, hugging her as I drop my bags, looking down at the little girl beside her and the little boy in the stroller, "Oh my goodness" she bends down, saying hi to the little girl, they walk out of the airport together, going to the car, "Thank you for picking me up, my rental car will be ready tomorrow"

"Peyton, nonsense! I'm so happy I got to pick you up! I've missed you! I was so happy when I found out you were coming back… How long are you staying in town?" She looks over at her old friend in her passenger seat of her car, her hair was longer, not blonde anymore but a brunette and not as curly, more like loose beautiful waves,

"Two weeks… I've only taken vacation a few times for the past nine years" She says as she grabs her phone, seeing emails and texts from work, sighing as she puts it back in her bag, "I need to get my dad's house ready for little kids" Peyton laughs as Haley nods,

"Do you want some help? Nathan's home and Deb is staying with us for a while so they can watch these two" She says as Peyton smiles, "Really?" Haley nods, "Then absolutely!" She says

They get done shopping, "You think I have everything I need?" She asks as Haley looks at her full car, "More than enough" She says,

"I just want to be the cool aunt that buys them what they want" She starts, "Since I probably won't have kids" She shrugs as they walk into a restaurant by the beach for dinner, they sit down,

"What do you mean? You're still young" She says as they sit at the table, Peyton shrugs,

"No guys that are worth it… Plus work is going great" She says as she takes a sip from her wine glass, she's not really a wine drinker but sometimes she likes it

Haley frowns, "No one since…"

"No. But no serious relationship since then" She says, not wanting to say his name, "And I'm not hung up on his before you say anything… I know he's married and probably has a family and I'm leaving how I've always wanted to" Peyton puts on a fake smile, lying to herself

Peyton gets home after Haley drops her off, getting her house prepared for three kids, she turns her dads room into Brooke and Julian's room with a pack and play in there for the baby, the guest bedroom with two twin beds in it was changed blankets with trucks and paw patrol on them, the things she knows the boys love, she sighs looking at her work as she's proud, she decides to go to bed

Haley's on the phone with Lindsey, "So I spent the day with Peyton" She tells Lindsey

"She's back? Does Luke know yet?"

"No, she came today for the reunion" Haley pulls her legs up onto the couch and on her husband's lap who is sitting beside her, watching TV

"So, she's leaving in a few days then" Lindsey sighs, leaning her head on the headboard of the bed, Luke still in his office

"She's staying for two weeks"

"Oh" is all Lindsey could get out before they say goodbye for the night

There's a knock-on Peyton's front door early in the morning, surprising her as she's in the kitchen in just pajama shorts and an old van halen shirt, she opens the door to see Nathan standing at the door, "Nathan!" She says, hugging him, "What are you doing here?" She asks, standing to the side to let him in, she shuts the door behind him,

"What happened to the blonde?"

"It's a change" She shrugs as she walks back into the kitchen, her hair as long as it's even been, a little past her shoulder blades, "What are you doing here?" She asks again,

"I know you need someone to take to get your rental car, so here I am!" He says, making Peyton smile, "I'm so glad to see you" she finishes her coffee, "Let me go get dressed"

Peyton walks down a few minutes later in a pair of short white denim high waisted shorts and a black tight crop top, barely showing any skin between her shirt and shorts, "I didn't think it'd be this hot" She says, smiling

"The old Sawyer would have never worn anything like this" Nathan says as he follows her out the door,

"Eh… The old Sawyer is long gone" She gets into his car as he nods,

"Well, I like the new Sawyer more" He says, she hugs him, thanking him before getting out and getting her rental car,

A few hours later she hears an SUV pull up in her driveway, making her get up quickly and open her front door, both the girls scream as they see each other, meeting in the middle and hugging tight, she helps her best friend her best friends husband get everything in, she sits in the living room with the twins and Elizabeth as they get all their stuff situated, Brooke hugs Peyton from behind, "Thank you for all this, best friend!" She says as Peyton laughs,

"Anything for you guys" She says, "You know there's a party at Tric for our class before the reunion tomorrow?" Brookes eyes widen, gasping then looking at her husband,

"Can you watch the kids?" She asks, actually begs as Peyton laughs, watching them, Julian laughs, nodding,

"Of course, Brooke… I told you I'd watch them as much as you wanted to me so you could see everyone again" He gets a quick peck on the cheek before taking Elizabeth and handing her to him and pulling Peyton up to her room, "It's going to be just like high school again… We have to figure out what we're going to wear"

Peyton laughs as they get ready together, Peyton puts on a royal blue short dress that is tight at the top and flares out a little bit at the bottom, a small triangle cut out right underneath her chest, hugging her more womanly figure then she had before, a pair of strappy black heels, and her hair natural, she meets Brooke in the hallway, Brooke spins around, showing off her tight black dress that goes almost to get knees with a deep cut neck in the front, red pumps on and her hair curled, "Ya ready P. Sawyer?" She asks as she locks arms with Peyton,

"As ready as I'll ever be, B. Davis Baker" She says as they walk out the front door into the dark night, getting in Peyton's rental, "Have you ever thought of moving back?" Peyton hears her best friend ask that, shocking her as she looks at her, shrugging,

"I have a good life in L.A" She states as Brooke laughs,

"You mean your job that is killing you and making you drink every single night and the random guys you sleep with almost every night?" She shakes her head as her best friend laughs,

"Exactly, but this is what I've always wanted" Peyton says, lying to both her and her best friend,

"That's a lie, Peyton." Brooke snaps, "And you and I both know that"

Peyton groans, "Well, that was the old Peyton" She says as they pull up to Tric, Peyton gets out and shuts the door before Brooke can say anything,

"Peyton! Brooke!" They hear from the stairs as they see Haley and a strange blonde at the top of the stairs, waving for them to come in,

"Is that…?" Brooke starts as they walk up the stairs, Peyton shrugs as they meet the women inside,

"Peyton! Brooke! This is Lindsey… Lucas' wife" Haley says to her best friends as Peyton puts on a fake smile, shaking the blondes hand,

"It's so great to meet you guys… I feel like I know you guys… I edited Luke's book" Peyton nods,

"That was the old Peyton… Now I'm Peyton 2.0" She says, making them all laugh, they go to the bar as they all order white wine, "Vodka tonic" Peyton says as they all look at her, "I don't have a husband or kids to go to" She shrugs as they start walking around, talking with a few people until Brooke sees the infamous blonde, slapping her best friends arm, making her spill some of her drink on her, "Brooke" Peyton hisses as she looks at what Brooke is staring at,

"Oh my god" She stops in her tracks, seeing her ex-boyfriend, kissing his wife softly, her heart drops as she gets a good look at him, his face was clean shaved, his hair pushed up in the front, he was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans, "I'm going to need more of these" She says, downing her drink before walking to the bar, ordering a shot of tequila and another vodka tonic,

Lucas walks past Peyton without even noticing as he stands near her, ordering a beer as Peyton downs her shot, putting the lime in her mouth as she groans, signaling for another shot. Lucas is too focused on waiting for his beer to noticed his old love interest near him at the bar. The small group of friends at the table across the bar, "Do you think have noticed each other?" Haley asks,

"They could never not notice each other" Nathan says as Lindsey shoots him a look, "Sorry" He says,

"You have no clue how much Peyton drinks now, she's probably focused on those shots she's taking" Brooke says as she sighs, leaning back as she looks at her best friend drowning her sorrows in the alcohol.

Peyton sits on the barstool, stalling as long as she can from the table with her ex and his wife, she orders another shot as the bartender stands near her, "You need to slow it down there, kid" He looks at Peyton as she looks up, groaning,

"And who are you to tell me when to stop?" She takes the shot as Lucas hears her voice, looking at her, time had been well to her, her hair no longer blonde and curly but dark and more of a loose wave that curled at the end, her face the same as before, at least from the side and her body had matured perfectly, slight curves hugged her slender figure, "Peyton?" Lucas says as she looks over at him, pulling the lime out of her mouth as she sees him, running her hand through her longer hair now,

"Here we go" She whispers to herself as she takes a long sip from her drink

Brooke gasps, "They've seen each other!" Brooke sits up, watching the drama


	3. Chapter 3, Scars

I don't own OTH! Please enjoy!

* * *

Peyton takes a deep breath before saying anything. "Lucas, hey." She says as she turns towards him. He eyes her face, looking the same as that dreadful night in the hotel in L.A.

"You look great," He says as he sits on an empty barstool near her, one barstool in between them, "I didn't know you were coming to town. For the reunion, right?" He asks as Peyton as she takes another drink from her glass, finishing it.

She nods at him, "Yeah, I'm staying for two weeks." She says as she calls the bartender back over, "Do you want to do a shot with me?" She asks, raising her eyebrows and putting a smile on her lips that he loved. All he can do is nod, this girl still has that effect on him. She smiles bigger as she orders two more tequila shots and another vodka tonic, he looks at her with wide eyes. "Tequila?" He asks as she nods, smiling, "Ya scared, Lucas Scott?" She asks, making him laugh. "No, just surprised." He says as they get their shots and their drinks, "To… Exes being civil!" She says as they laugh. They both cheers and take the shot, sucking on the lime quickly after.

"Are they… taking a shot together?" Lindsey asks, both confused and angry. Haley and Brooke can sense the anger in her voice. The girls look at each other than at Lindsey. "I'm sure it's nothing, Lindsey." Haley puts her hand on top of Lindsey's as she nods, taking a deep breath, quickly finishing her drink, "I'm getting tired, though… I think I'll see if Luke is ready to leave. Lunch tomorrow?" She says, making the girls nod as she smiles and walks away.

It was quiet between Lucas and Peyton at the bar, after the shot they stopped talking, Lucas was talking to the bartender about the teams on the TV playing basketball. Peyton is drinking from her glass while she replies to e-mails from work. Lindsey walks over, "Luke." She says, making him look at her and smile. Peyton looks up, watching the couple talk, "I'm tired… I'm ready to go home." Lucas looks at her, "I'll see you at home later, okay?" He says and she nods, a quick peck on the lips and she's off. Saying 'goodbye' to Peyton as she walks out of the bar. Peyton gets another drink as she looks at Lucas, "Well, I'm going back to the table." She states as she gets up, walking to the table where her friends are. She can feel his eyes on her as she walks away, making her smile to herself.

She sits down beside Brooke, crossing her legs, "What?" She asks as all her friends eyes are on her. "What were you and Luke doing over there?" Haley looks at her as she asks.

Peyton rolls her eyes, "I was drinking and he came over so I bought him a shot?" She shakes her head, "It's nothing serious, Haley."

Haley sighs, "You couldn't just leave him alone?" She starts to get angry, defending her now best friend and sister-in-law.

Peyton sighs, "He started the conversation… We're adults, he's married. I'm happy so why can't we be friends?" She looks at her.

"Haley is just watching out for Lindsey." Brooke says, rubbing Peyton's arm as she tries to calm her down.

Peyton leans back, finishing her drink as she listens to the women talk about their kids. Nathan went to the bar, seeing a few guys from the basketball team from high school talking to Lucas. Peyton orders two more drinks, starting to feel good. Brooke looks at Peyton, "We're going to leave." She says as Haley starts to grab her jacket, walking over and hugging Peyton and kissing her cheek, "It's so great to see you." Peyton hears in her ear, "I missed you so much, Haley." Peyton whispers. Haley walks over to her husband who is waiting for her as they walk out. "Are you going to make it home okay?" Brooke asks as she takes Peyton's keys. "Of course… They have car services to pick you up now." She says, winking at her best friend.

Brooke stands up, grabbing her purse as she nods, "Don't be too late..." She walks to the bar, saying goodbye to Lucas and a few people before walking out.

Peyton stays at the table, the waitress bringing another drink over to her. Lucas looks over at her as the bar starts to get empty. Her eyes are shut, nodding her head to some music that she can now hear. Lucas decides to go over and talk to his ex.

"Is this seat taken?" He asks as her eyes open, shaking her head. Lucas sits across from her as she sits up some, leaning her elbows on the table.

"What are you still doing here, Scott? Only the lushes are still here… Including me." She laughs, making him smile. "Don't you have a family to get home to?" She asks curiously.

He looks at her, "Lindsey." He says, "That's it." That makes Peyton sober up some, the man that she had talked about having a family with for years doesn't have a family? Her face must have had a confused look on it because he continued, "When Lindsey and I got married we were both really focused on the new book." He looks at the girl who had inspired his first two books, knowing she could influence many more. "And she's always out of town. It wouldn't be fair to add a child to this mess of a marriage." He says honestly.

Peyton grows sad inside, "You always wanted children." She says, pushing her now dark hair out of her face, "I just." She stops, not wanting to step out of her limitations, "I'm sorry… I was hoping to come back and see you and your beautiful wife, happier than ever with little blonde babies running around." She says, laughing softly.

"You were hoping? Why?" He asks curiously, raising his eyebrows, she takes a long drink from her cup, sighing.

"So the feelings wouldn't come back." She stated quickly as she played with the straw in her cup, not wanting to look up into the blue eyes she's in love with still.

"Feelings?" He asks, tilting his head a little as he watches her playing with her ice, "What do you mean?" He asks, not wanting to think something different.

"'At that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth. I was now, and always would be, in love with Peyton Sawyer.'" Peyton quotes the line from Luke's first book, looking up at him after she says it, "I can't tell you how many times I read it after we broke up. Hoping and praying that you would someday come back to me." She says softly, closing her eyes quickly before laughing at herself, "Stupid thought though, I know." She whispers, her eyes focused on the inside of her full glass again.

Lucas starts to talk but Peyton interrupts him, "It's been eight years." She says, sighing as she looks into his eyes lovingly, "We're different people. We're adults now. I can't sit here and pout like I used." She says softly as she stands up, "I should probably get going though.. It was so good seeing you again." She smiles, walking away before he could say anything, she calls for a car, she sits outside as she waits for the car that seems to be taking forever.

Lucas walks out about twenty minutes later, seeing her sitting waiting for her car, "You should have stayed inside and waited." He says, noticing her arms wrapped around herself, she looks up at him as she shrugs.

"I forgot how cold it gets at night." She says softly, tapping her heels on the concrete as he sits beside her, wrapping his arm around her to warm her up, she starts to push away until he pulls her closer, she's too buzzed to fight.

"Did you mean what you said inside?" He asked as he looked down at her, she groans as he asks, "I know you don't want to talk about it but we need to."

She stands up quickly, crossing her arms as she walks forward a little bit, "We don't need to talk about anything." She says, looking at him as she turns on her heels, "I just needed to get it off my mind so I can go on with my life." She lies as she looks at him, "What are you doing out here anyway?" She asks him, walking back and forth to keep warm.

"Peyton, please." He says as her car arrives, "Can we meet somewhere and talk?" He asks as she opens the car door, he runs to the door, "Please?" He was almost willing to get on his knees and beg for Peyton Sawyer.

She sighs and nods, "Come over to my dad's place tomorrow." She says as a smile grows on his face, "For coffee… Brooke and Julian are taking the kids to Haley's for the day." She says before getting in the car and it drives her home.

He waits for his car, getting in it once it arrives and goes home to his sleeping wife. He gets into the king size bed and lays there, looking at the ceiling, as far as possible from Lindsey as that's how they had been sleeping for the last few years.

Peyton gets home, unlocking the front door and walking in, she toes her heels off, putting them in her hands as she walks up the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake her god kids. She opens the door and turns on the light to her room, gasping as she sees her best friend in a purple satin robe, sitting on her bed. "Well, well, well… Look who's finally crawling in." The raspy brunette says.

"It's midnight, Brooke… Not even late." She says, dropping her shoes in her closet as she unzips her dress, kicking it to the side. "Why aren't you asleep with your husband?" She peeks her head out of her closet. She grabs yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt, walking back out to her best friend.

"He's sleeping." She said, "I wanna know what happened with Leyton." She says, smiling. She's the same Brooke Davis deep down who loves gossip and is always cheering for the two of them.

Peyton groans, sitting on the chair at her old desk, her legs pulled to her chest, "There is no Leyton… That's long gone." She says just loud enough for Brooke to hear. Brooke can hear the heart break in her voice. "It was stupid" She starts, "To think that I'd come back and he'd still be in love with me."

"I didn't even know you felt that way still, Peyt." She whispers as she walks over to her bed friend, standing behind her as she wraps her arms around her shoulders. "I thought you were happy and single."

Peyton laughs and shakes her head. "I never wanted things this way." She says as tear burn her eyes. "Why do you think I sleep around and drink and work so much?" She asks her best friend as she closes her eyes, a few tears falling down her face. "God, I shouldn't have come back." She whispers as she stands up. She walks to the bathroom attached to her bedroom, shutting the door.

"Peyton." Brooke knocks on the door. "Open the door please." She knew Peyton didn't like to look weak and cry. Brook slides to the ground against the door. "Talk to me like this." She says softly as she hears Peyton sniffle.

"I didn't want to be with him anymore." She says, "Until I met a guy who looked just like him from behind a few months ago, had the same messy blonde hair, wide shoulder, but… It wasn't him." She says, "And I haven't been able to get him out of my head since… I thought I was over him." She says.

The best friends talk like that for an hour before Peyton comes out to sleep, Brooke lies in bed beside her, holding her until she falls asleep.

She wakes up at 11, jumping in the shower and puts on a pair of leggings and white crop top. She goes and makes some coffee, knowing the family staying with her had already left for the day. She sat on the couch, watching a sappy lifetime movie when there's a knock on the door. She pulls her up into a messy ponytail. She opens the door, seeing Lucas there. "Still wanna talk?" He asks as he looks at her.

She smiles when she sees the blue eyes, nodding. "Yeah… Come on in." She says softly, standing to the side to let him in. She shuts the door behind. "You want any coffee?" She asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that'd be great." He follows her. She hands him a cup of warm coffee. She then heads to the living room where her coffee is. She sits down and turns off the TV as she pulls up her legs to her chest. She watches Lucas sit at the other side of the couch.

"So." She says, holding the cup close to her. "You got home okay last night, right?" She asks him as he looks at her, nodding. "Good, good." She tries to continue the small talk, but Lucas cuts it off.

"I need to get some things off my chest and I want you to stay quiet until I'm done, okay?" He says as she looks into his eyes, seeing how serious he is. A small nod ensures him to start. He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "When I came to L.A. and asked you to marry me I was ready to settle down and start a family with you, even if it was in L.A." He sees Peyton open her mouth as he puts his hand up to stop her. "Yes, I know. We were 19, but I was ready and I thought you were ready for it, too." He stops as he stands up, his back to her. "But, I was wrong."

He starts walking around the living room. "So, I came home and picked up my broken heart and went on with my life and somehow me and Lindsey became more than just an author and editor relationship." He looks at her, his arms crossed. "When I invited you to the book signing in L.A. I was so excited that you said you'd come and so excited to see you again… Then you didn't show up." He stops, rubbing his eyes as he feels them burning. "Yes, I still have feelings for you. I think I always will, but I've moved on." He finishes, sitting on the chair across the room from the green eyes that looked pissed, preparing himself for what was to come.

"Okay, first thing that needs to be addressed… I didn't say no, I said someday." She stares him down across the room, "I wish I would have said yes… I dream about it every single goddamn night." She says through her teeth, fighting back the tears. She moves her eyes down to the couch. "I went to the book signing and say you and Lindsey… I thought you were going to be introducing me to your new girlfriend. That night I cried myself to sleep. And months after the fact I was still crying myself to sleep." She feels a few tears run down her cheeks, she wipes them away quickly before looking up. "I've bought every single copy of your book… Every time I see it I have to buy it. To support you." She looks back up at him. "I'm still in love with you and I always have been. But, I can't see you and Lindsey together.. I'll keep my composure at the reunion but I'm leaving as soon as I can after." She stands up, grabbing the cups as she walks to the kitchen. Luke gets up, following her as he stands in the doorway. She turns around and gasps, tears running down her face. "You're my dream. And that's all you'll ever be because you're out of reach." She whispers as she lets the tears fall, walking past him. "I'll see you at the reunion. Show yourself out." She whispers.

She walks up to her room, sitting on her floor by the bathroom, her knees up to her chest, her head resting on them as she sobs. She has officially told Lucas how she felt and officially lost him she thought.

Lucas walks up the familiar stairs to the room that he spent many nights in, the door was shut, he knocked on it a few times, not hearing an answer. He slowly opens it, seeing the woman on the floor, a wreck. She looks up, thinking it's Brooke, instead seeing the man who she's still in love with. "Why are you still here?" She asked as he stood at the doorway. "I'll be fine. This happens sometimes."

"You crying like this?" He asks, never seeing her so upset.

She nods, "Yeah… I'm not as happy as everyone thinks." She leans her head back against the wall behind her, wiping her eyes.

Lucas cautiously walks into the room, sitting at the end of the bed across from her. "Have you been in any other relationships?" He asks her. "I know when we were together we always talked about having children."

She closes her eyes, sighing as she nods. "About a year after I heard about you and Lindsey getting married I met a guy at the coffee shop near my place." She wipes her face completely, looking up at the blonde with her puffy eyes. "He took me out and we ended up together for two years." She admits as he nods. "Then he moved in… And… Proposed." She says softly. "I wanted to say yes so bad, I thought I was in love with him but he wasn't you." She said with a sad laugh. "He had the same messy blonde hair as you, just a little darker. And was tall and in shape. But he wasn't you." She looks him in the eyes. "He didn't have my heart like you did… Do." She corrected herself as she stands up slowly. "Well, I think I've humiliated myself enough today." He stands up as he nods. "Oh, I have something for you." She says as she walks into her closet, coming out with a copy of his book. "There's something extra in it." She whispers as he nods, walking out of her house.

He gets in his car, looking in the book that she gave him, in front there's a picture of them, right after graduation sitting on the hood of the comet, her head on his shoulder. He flips through the book that is underlined all throughout, realizing that's everything he said about her in the book. He gets to the very back where he sees the beautiful hand writing.

 _I hope I get to give this to you one day, Luke. This book means so much to me. You mean so much to me. You're my knight in shining armor and I hope you will always know that. I love you, Lucas Scott. True Love Always_

 _-Peyton Sawyer_


	4. Chapter 4, Love again?

I hope everyone is enjoying the story!

I don't own OTH!

* * *

The last few days before the reunion Peyton just followed the Davis-Baker family as they did things. She kept out of Tric, trying to stay away from Lucas as much as possible. Lindsey would be over at Haley's when they would get there or come to lunch with them but Lucas was never with her. And for that she was thankful. She was also thankful that he married such a nice and funny woman.

It's the morning of the reunion and Peyton is in the kitchen making breakfast for the family staying with her. Brooke walks in with Elizabeth on her hip, "Mmm.. Pancakes? P. Sawyer when did you become a cook?" Brooke grabs a cup of coffee, handing the baby to Peyton as she walks away. "You know when you live alone and get tired of take-out you gotta learn somehow, huh, Eli?" She says as she bounces the baby on her hip.

"Are you coming to the lunch before the reunion?" She asks, knowing it's mostly the married couples and families. Peyton shrugs at the stove, flipping a pancake. "I don't know… I'd probably be the only single one there." She says and she puts the plate with a tower of pancakes on the table as Julian brings the twins down.

"Peyton, come on… You have to come." Brooke says as the boys start chowing down. "Come where?" Julian asks with a full mouth. "To the lunch FOR families and couples." Peyton says as she puts more pancakes on the table before sitting down with the baby.

"Brooke, if she doesn't want to come she doesn-" His wife stops him by gasping. "Don't give her that idea!" Brooke gasps as she walks around the kitchen, handing the heated-up bottle to Peyton.

"I can't go. I'll be the sad, single, pathetic Peyton." She frowns at the twins as they laugh. "We don't think you're pathetic, Aunt Peyton!" Jude yells. "Yeah, you're the best!" Davis seconds as Peyton laughs. "Thanks boys.. But I can't go see everyone from high school with their families and kids… I'll go to Tric a few hours early and help set up." Peyton smiles as Brooke rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I think I'll come help set up too." Julian jokes as the two of them laugh. "So, you're really not going, huh?" Brooke asks her best friend. Peyton nods. "I'm not putting myself through that… I just can't." Julian and the twins thank Peyton for breakfast.

Brooke and Peyton start to clean up the kitchen. "Is this about what happened between you and Lucas a week ago?" Brooke asks her best friend who is sitting at the table with the little baby, making her laugh. "No, it's not about that." She says, looking up at Brooke. "I have some work I have to get done." She tells the truth. "I haven't done anything for work since I got here." She stands up, handing the brunette the baby as she goes upstairs to get ready. Peyton gets in the shower and puts on some sweatpants and a tank top.

She sits on the front porch, lounging on her top step with her laptop on her lap. She has some demos playing and headphones in as a car pulls up on the road in front of her street. Her focus on the laptop she doesn't noticed the blonde married woman walking up to her until she sees some black pumps. She looks up, seeing Lindsey with a huge smile on her face.

Peyton pulls one headphone out of her ear. "Brooke and Julian already left." She says as Lindsey laughs. "No, I thought you were coming to the lunch before the reunion." She says, walking closer to the brunette sitting on her front steps.

"No, I have some work to catch up on." She says, looking for anyone to save her from this conversation.

"And because it's for couples, right? I mean, nobody there is going to be single.." Peyton shrugs in response to Lindsey comment. She shuts her laptop as she stands up. "You guys should get going… I'll see you tonight."

"Why did you come back for the reunion?" Lindsey asks with Peyton's back to her. "To get Lucas back?" She asks, making Peyton turn quickly. "I thought that'd get your attention." She walks up the steps. "It must have been horrible to come back and see your high school sweetheart was married and happy."

Peyton looks up at the blonde, "Why are you here?" She asks. "Lucas is waiting for you in the car, don't want him to wait too long." She says. "You should get going so you can laugh and laugh about how lonely I am, even though, I'm not the one in a loveless marriage." She turns around, gasping as Lindsey grabs her arm, making her turn around.

She hears the car door open as she looks at her husband. "One minute, Luke!" She yells to him as he watches them over the car. "You're so pathetic that you're making things up to feel better about being alone all the way across the country." She says, making Peyton shrug.

Lindsey groans as she turns around, walking back to the car. "I'll see you at the reunion tonight, Lindsey!" Peyton yells at her, waving with a smile on her face. Going into her house. Peyton gets ready about two hours before the reunion at Tric is supposed to start, she curls her hair some, just adding to her natural curls, puts on some natural makeup and lip gloss on. She puts on a black long crop top with open shoulders and a pair of white skinny jeans with rips in them and a pair of black wedges.

It's an hour before it starts when she pulls up to Tric, walking in with just a few people in there already, 'the other single ones' she thinks to herself. She takes a seat at the bar, ordering a vodka tonic as the bartender comes back with her drink. "Man, I wasn't expecting anyone to start drinking already." He jokes, making Peyton laugh. "With what I'm about to go through, I need a few drinks beforehand." She sighs as the bartender leans against the bar. "No man with you tonight?" She laughs, shaking her head. "It's hard to start a relationship with someone when you work almost 90 hours a week and are still hung up on your ex." She adds at the end, taking a long drink from her cup.

She sits at the bar alone for a few more drinks until she sees the infamous Scott brothers walk in without their wives. Peyton's focus goes back to her cup quickly, hoping they don't pay attention to her. They both order a beer before grabbing the biggest table.

"So, have you talked to Peyton since you went to her house last week?" Nathan asks his brother before taking a drink from the bottle. Lucas shakes his head. "I don't know what to say to her." He sighs, looking over at the lonely woman at the bar. "Lindsey made me stop at her house on the way to lunch and she talked to her… I dunno how it went, though." He keeps his gaze on his ex-girlfriend. "Can you imagine how lonely she has to be? Haley said Brooke told her that she sleeps with a bunch of different guys now… She can't sleep alone." That catches Lucas's attention. "She sleeps around? That's not Peyton, at all." He says, shaking his head. "Her life shouldn't be like this.. She's throwing herself into her work and alcohol." Lucas gets up, ignoring Nathan as he asks what he's doing over and over again as he walks to the bar. "Peyton." She hears that voice, sending a shiver down her spine. "Luke, I don't think it's a good idea to talk." She say without turning around.

He sits on the barstool beside her, "Please." He whispers as she turns her head to look at him. "Lindsey doesn't want you talking to the lonely, pathetic Peyton Sawyer." She says, finishing her drink as she pushes away from her. "Another?" The bartender asks her. "No." Lucas answers for her. She looks at him, sighing. "What do you need me to say or what do you want me to say to make you realize I'm lonely and can't change… I'll take another one." She says turning to the bartender.

"You weren't supposed to end up like this!" He says angrily as she looks up at him. "Like what? I'm 28 and successful… I make six figures a year." She shrugs as he groans, looking at her. "That's not what I mean. You should be married and have a family… That's how I was hoping you'd be when you came back for the reunion." He says, making her laugh.

"Listen, you left a hole in my heart that no other man can fill." She stands up, looking at Lucas. "I need some fresh air." She quickly walks out to the balcony, watching the sunset as she sighs, leaning against the railing. Breathing in the fresh air that she had missed so much in L.A. She hears footsteps behind her, but ignores them. "Hey Peyton." She hears a familiar voice, turning around and smiling as she sees Nathan standing there, smiling. "Nate… Hey." She whispers. Reaching out as she sees him walking towards her. He wraps her in a huge hug. She sighs, feeling safe. "It's so good to see you." She says softly, pulling back as she looks up at him. "You look great… Sad, but great." He smiles sadly at her, making her nod.

"So I've heard." She crosses her arms, sighing. "Everyone is so obsessed that I'm single, not that I'm successful…. And… Happy." She fakes a smile as Nathan shakes his head. "You're not happy, talk to me." Peyton sighs as he says that, nodding.

"It's not the same in L.A." She says simply, making him look at her. "I miss this… I miss this town." She says. "Nobody out there is worth the time it seems like.. I mean there's no Tric or river court… Or you." I wink at him, making him laugh.

"I think you have the wrong Scott brother." He says as she sighs. "Lucas still loves you… You're fucking Peyton Sawyer.. He wrote a WHOLE book on you." He says as Peyton looks at the cars pulling up. "Well… People are starting to show up, I need to find my place at the bar." She changes the subject, squeezing Nathans arm as she walks back into the bar, seeing Lucas meeting his wife at the door. Peyton sits at the bar as everyone goes back to the bar, calling the bartender over and getting a drink and three glasses of white wine.

"Here we go." She says. "Wish me luck." She winks at the bartender before getting up with the drinks and walking over to the table. "Wine anyone?" Peyton puts wine glasses in front of all the women, flashing a big smile at Lindsey before sitting beside Brooke.

"Tell us about your work, Peyton." Haley says as Peyton has her focus on her drink, looking up as she shrugs.

"I listen to new demos, sign new bands, I've gone on tour a few times, but I'm getting too old for that." She laughs as everyone shakes their heads, smiling.

"That's your career?" Peyton hears a voice ask as she nods, "I love my job." Making the voice laugh.

"Lindsey, please." Lucas pleads with his wife as Peyton runs her hands through her hair, finishing her drink as she leans back, crossing her arms in front of her as she prepares herself.

"Lucas, it just doesn't seem like much of a career… Anyone could do it. Especially the artists they sign at the label you're working at… But, I'm sure you haven't signed them, right?" Lindsey raises her eyebrows, looking at Peyton who's sitting across the table.

Peyton holds strong even though she hates when she people critic her artists. "I'm proud of my work." She says, keeping her eyes on the vicious blonde across the table.

"Well, you have to be since it's the only thing you have in your life." She laughs. "Of course you have 'friends' you see every once in a while, but do you really think they still trust you like they did in high school?" She shakes her head as she laughs. "No, there was no reason for you to come back to this town. You've ruined all your relationships here."

"Lindsey!" Everyone says at the same time to her as she smiles across the table from the brunette. Peyton stands up. "I need another drink." Peyton says before walking to the bar, sitting at the barstool as the bartender comes over. "Another?" He asks.

Peyton shakes her head. Her eyes shut as tears build up. This is what she was afraid of. "I've lost everyone." She says to the concerned bartender as he leans against the bar, talking to her.

"I cannot believe you, Lindsey!" Brooke says as she shakes her head. "You had no right."

"She's right. You don't know her or her life." Haley adds.

"Lindsey, I thought we talked about this." Lucas looks at his wife. "I don't even recognize you tonight." He says as he stands up.

She grabs her husband's arm. "She brings the worst out in me." She pleads with her husband, she knows he's going to take her side.

"I need a drink." He says, pulling away from his wife as he walks to the bar, standing beside his old love interest. "Jack and coke." Lucas tells the bartender as he nods. "I'm sorry about Lindsey."

Peyton shrugs, looking at the glass of water in front of her. "She's right. I'm not doing anything with my life in L.A."

"What do you want to do then?" Lucas asks her as she leans her head back, her eyes shut.

"We shouldn't be talking." She stands up. "It was a bad idea to come back." She pays her bill and for Lucas's drink before walking out of Tric. Lucas watches her walk out the door before quickly following, knowing Lindsey was focused on the friends around her.

"Peyton… Please, talk to me." He says as she gets to the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the blonde she loves. He runs down the stairs quickly. "Please… I miss you." He whispers as he holds the sides of her arms.

"Lindsey won't be happy if you're out here with me." She says, making him shrug.

"Let me take you home." He says as she hands him her keys hesitantly before walking to the car with him. She gets in, taking her heels off before pulling her legs up. "Talk to me." He says as he drives.

"Let's go get milkshakes." She says softly, that was there usual weekend plans when they were together. Lucas smiles as he nods, turning towards the ice cream parlor.

They pull up as they get out, walking in after the car's parked. They sit at a table in the parlor filled with high school students. They order shakes as Peyton looks around.

"Can you believe this used to be us?" He says as she looks at him, nodding with a smile.

"I can… I missed this place." She says softly as he looks at her. "Talk to me." She hears come from his lips as she sighs.

"About what?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. "Why I'm not happy?" She shrugs

"No… About what you want to do… You said you're not happy at work."

She puts her elbows on the table as she looks at him, her chin resting on her hands. "I want to open my own label… I've been saving up." She shrugs. "It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid, Peyton… I think it's a great idea." He says, smiling at her as she smiles big.

"You think so?" She asks as she takes a big spoonful of ice cream, eating it.

He laughs at her childlike ways as he nods. "Absolutely… Listen, my mom has a back room at Tric… It's yours if you move back." She chokes almost as she looks at him.

"Really? Come back to a town that I left ten years ago?" She asks as he nods.

"Everyone would love to have you back." He looks at her

"Except Lindsey." She looks at him, "Your wife, ya know?"

"I can talk to Lindsey… Come on… I need you… Here." He finishes as she bites her lip, then nods. "I was thinking about coming back" She states as he gasps, smiling huge.

"Peyton Sawyer, you really know how to make a man happy." He says as she laughs.

They sit at the parlor until it's about to close, leaving and driving to Peyton's house where there is still no one there. "Do you maybe want to come in for a bit?" She asks as she climbs out of the car. He smiles and nods, following her into the house, shutting the door behind him. They sit on the couch with a drink for each of them. "So, the book." She says as he looks at her.

"I didn't expect it at all." He says softly as she nods. "It was a bad idea, I know."

"It wasn't a bad idea, Peyt." He says, making her look up.

"Can I ask you something? And I'll probably regret it after but, I need to get it off my chest." She says, biting her bottom lip as he nods. "Do… You still love me… At all?" She asks, looking down at the fabric on the couch, not wanting to look at him.

"More than you even know." He answers honestly. "But, Lindsey… I'm married to her." She looks up at him, a tear in her eye as she nods.

"It was stupid to even ask." She says softly as she gets up, taking her glass into the kitchen, Lucas follows behind her.

"Peyton." He whispers as she turns around at the kitchen sink.

"You should probably leave, Luke." She says, looking at him as he walks towards her.

"Please, please tell me you're still planning on moving back." He stands less than a foot away from her, his eyes looking down into hers as she nods slowly.

"I need to come back to Tree Hill." She whispers, looking in his beautiful blue eyes. His hands rests on her hips. "We shouldn't be doing this." Her hands on his chest, pulling his shirt as she pulls him to her, their lips finally touching, both feeling the same spark that they had years before. Her arms wrap around his neck, his hand resting on her lower back as they are both intoxicated by the kiss, not hearing the front door open as her best friend walks in with her family, her husband takes the sleeping twins up to the bedroom as Brooke walks into the dark kitchen to get Elizabeth a bottle turning on the lights as she gasps, seeing the two pull away from each other. "I should go… I'll see you guys." Lucas says as he quickly walks out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5, Life's About to Get Good

I do not own OTH!

* * *

Brooke mouth is wide open as Lucas runs out of the house. Peyton's leaning up against the countertop, smiling awkwardly at her best friend, "Heeeeey Brooke." She says as her best friend shakes her head, her hands on her hips, "What?" Peyton asks as she paces the kitchen.

"You were kissing a married man." She says, looking her best friend in her eyes. "You kissed Lucas Scott!" A smile comes onto her face making Peyton roll her eyes.

"He kissed me." She said softly as Brooke shakes her head. "It just happened." She shrugs.

"Why was he over here to begin with? Lindsey was pissed when neither of you were there anymore." Peyton gives her a look. "I mean, Lindsey was being a bitch tonight so I'm glad you messed with her." She laughs, sitting at the couch as Peyton sits near her. "What did you guys do tonight?" She asks.

Peyton shrugs, "I was mad so I left, he followed me and drove then we went to the ice cream parlor that we always went to in high school." She says with a smile as she pulls her legs up onto the chair. "Then we came back here and we had a drink and talked… Then I came in the kitchen and he came in and told me he still loved me and kissed me." She says with a shrug as Brooke smiled big.

"Leyton's coming back!" She said as she smiles big. "No! He's married, Brooke… Remember?" She sighs as she reminds her best friend.

"Not for long, P… Trust me… Lindsey was talking about how she needs to move back to New York for work and she knows Lucas won't be up for it." Brooke stands up as she kisses Peyton's forehead. "I'm going to go to bed… I'll see you in the morning?" She says as Peyton nods, smiling before she sees her best friend walk up the stairs. She goes up stairs and changes into flannel pajama shorts and a loose white v neck shirt.

She tosses and turns for an hour before she hears her phone go off, seeing Lucas's contact on her phone, "Hello?" She says as she sits up in bed, "Did I wake you up?" She hears on the other line of the phone. "No, I couldn't sleep… What's up?" She asks as she leans against the old headboard.

"Could I sleep on your couch? Me and Lindsey got in a huge fight." He says on the other line. She smiles as she listens to him on the other line. "Yeah, absolutely… When will you be here?" She asks as she starts walking down the stairs, getting some pillows and a blanket for him.

"I'm outside now." He says shyly as she laughs, opening the front door before hanging up as she sees his car. She turns on the porch light on for him as she sees him get out of the car, walking to the front porch as she smiles. "You have to explain if you're staying here." She smiles up at him as he nods, she turns to let him in, shutting the door behind him. They both walk into the living room as they sit on the couch. "So" She says softly

"Lindsey and I got in a fight." He says obviously before sighing, "I got home and she was pissed, asking me where I went.. I obviously didn't lie. I told her I went with you and caught up… And I told her there was no reason for her to act the way she did and then it just spiraled into a huge fight and she told me she was moving back to New York for work and she didn't want to do the long-distance relationship." He shrugs as she frowns at him.

"What are you going to do?" She asks as he looks at her confused, "I mean.. Are you going to move to New York with her?" She asks him as he shrugs.

"I'm going to sleep on it." He says as she nods, "What would you do?" He asks her as she raises her eyebrows as he asks that question.

She sighs, biting her bottom lip, "If you believe in your marriage and that it would help your marriage then you should go." She says as he runs his hands through his hair. "I… Should let you sleep." She says as she stands up. He grabs her hand.

"Can you stay and talk to me for a little while longer?" He asks as she smiles, nodding before sitting on the couch near him.

"What's on your mind?" She asks as she puts the blanket over her lap as he smiles

"Are you really going to move back?" He raises his eyebrows at her

"If you're leaving I'll probably stay in L.A… If I can't have Lucas Scott here to look at all the time then I might as well stay where I am." She winks, making him laugh as she smiles, "God… I missed that laugh." She looks at him as she gets serious. "Can I be honest with you?" She asks as he nods. "Does Lindsey make you happy? I haven't seen you happy like you used to be since I came back… Or is it just me?" She asks curiously as she picks at her nails.

"I was happy at first… But, I don't see a future with her… I was still getting over you when we got engaged… We got engaged and married super fast… And now, I'm not happy. At all. When I saw you that was the first time I had felt actually happy in a long time." He grabs her hand as she looks up at him, biting her bottom lip like she does when she's nervous. "I wish you would stay here… I wish I wouldn't have messed it up in L.A. and we were still together."

"There's a reason for everything, Luke." She whispers softly, "But I miss you so much it hurts." She puts her hand over her eyes, sighing. She hates how emotional she gets with Lucas. "But, you're still married… And if you haven't fought for the marriage maybe you should." She says as he sighs.

"I've fought the entire time we've been married.. I'm getting tired of fighting for something that shouldn't be so hard." He sighs, "It wasn't even this hard when we were in high school… That has to mean something."

She looks into his eyes, seeing how tired he is of it all. "If you're done fighting then you're done." She shrugs as he sighs. "But, let's not worry about that right now." She says as he nods, smiling as he pulls her near him, her head rests on his shoulder as he turns on the TV, she sits up after a while, "Well, I'll let you sleep." She says before standing up as he shakes his head, "Stay down here with me.. I don't want to be alone." He says as he smiles up at her as she sits back down beside him, his smile always a weakness to her, he pulls her legs to his lap as she puts her head back on his shoulder as she yawns, pulling the blanket over them as she pulls his shirt a little to pull him as close to her as possible. He looks down at her, smelling the vanilla that he remembers before putting his finger under her chin, lifting her head up as she smiles before he leans in, kissing her lips passionately. They both pull away as they fall asleep quickly, his legs across the couch, his head resting on the arm rest of the couch as she lays on top of him, her head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean you're leaving tomorrow?" Haley asks sleepily as she talks to Lindsey on the phone, getting up as she hears the little boy in the other room fussing, she grabs him with her free hand as she walks out of the room to the living room with him.

"I'm moving back to New York… You knew that." She says as she starts to pack her things. "Me and Luke haven't been good either, so the faster I get back, the better."

"Why so fast though? Can you make it over before you leave?" She asks as she rocks the baby back to sleep

"Yeah, I'll come over before I leave… I need to see Lucas anyway.. He's staying there, right?" She says

"No? I thought he was home with you… He must have gotten a hotel room." Haley says innocently, not knowing anything going on between Lucas and Peyton.

Lindsey laughs and shakes her head, "I highly doubt that Haley… He's probably at Peyton's place… He left the reunion with her tonight, you know that?"

"No… They were probably just getting caught up." She says over the phone before getting up to walk the little boy back to bed.

"I don't think that's what he did." Lindsey says, "He wrote a goddamn book about her Haley!" She sighs, "I'll see you in the morning." She says before hanging up.

At about 6 in the morning, Peyton hears her doorbell ring, lifting her head as she gets up without waking the sleeping blonde, she pushes her messy hair out of her face, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she opens the door. "Hey Haley… What's going on?"

"Is Lucas here?" She asks as Peyton nods, "He slept on my couch last night." Peyton answers the angry woman in front of her. She stands to the side, letting her walk in and seeing Lucas asleep on the couch.

"He called late last night and asked if he could stay here because he got in a fight with Lindsey." She shrugs as she stands in the frame way of the living room.

"Lucas." Haley says as he groans a little, opening his eyes as he sees his best friend standing over him.

"Haley… What are you doing here?" He asks as he sits up. "What time is it?" He looks over at Peyton, "It's 6." Peyton answers him before walking up the stairs and laying in her room to let the friends talk.

"Why did you come here instead of my house?" Haley ask as her hands are on her hips.

Lucas rubs his face, trying to wake up. "I thought Lindsey would come over there after our fight… I didn't want to deal with that." He shrugs as Haley scoffs, "What?" He asks as he sits up

"You didn't even call to ask!" She says, shaking her head, "You could have had a bed instead of sleeping on the couch!"

"Sorry.. I didn't think about it that way." He runs his hands through his messy hair

"Well, Lindsey's leaving today… She's coming over at 11 for lunch and to say goodbye… You should come over." She says as he nods, "I'll see you later." She says before walking out the door.

Peyton's laying under her blanket in her room, half asleep when she hears a knock on her door, she opens her eyes, seeing the blonde standing at her door, she pats the bed beside her as he walks over, shutting the door behind him before lying beside her in her bed, "Everything okay?" She asks as he nods.

"Lindsey's leaving for New York today… I need to go over there at 11 to see her." He lays on his side, facing Peyton as she nods.

"So, you're not going with her?" She asks as he shakes his head, "What made up your mind?"

"I slept the best I have slept in years. And it was on an old, uncomfortable couch. But, it was who was laying on top of me…" He strokes her cheek as she smiles. "You… You made up my mind." He leans in, kissing her lips softly. "And someone I love told me they're moving back to this quiet little town and I just have to help her start her own label." He winks at her as she laughs

"Are you sure you don't want to go and work on your marriage? I don't want you to regret it and hate me." She whispers as he holds each side of her face, looking into her eyes.

"I know what I want… I know what I want to fight for and what I should have fought for years ago… And that's you, Peyton Sawyer." He whispers as she leans in, kissing his lips passionately. They pull back, talking a little bit before falling sleep, not touching each other until the alarm goes off at 10. Lucas turns off the alarm and sitting up as Peyton throws the blanket over her head, signaling she's not ready to get up.

He walks down the stairs as he sees Brooke walk out of the kitchen, thinking it's Peyton. "Walk of shame?" She asks as he shakes him head.

"She let me stay here last night. Lindsey and I got in a fight." He says as he grabs a cup of coffee in the kitchen with the Baker family. "She's leaving today."

"Peyton?" Brooke asks as he shakes his head. "Oh, Lindsey? When's she coming back?" She asks as she takes a bite of the toast.

"She's not." He says as he takes a long drink of the dark coffee.

"What do you mean?" She says, looking at him.

"She's moving back to New York." He says as that makes Julian look up.

"Are you guys going to stay together?" He asks, making Lucas shrug.

"I doubt it." He looks at his watch, "I need to go and figure everything else though." He puts his cup in the sink, saying goodbye before walking out to his car.

Brooke walks upstairs to see her best friend hiding under her blanket, "So, Lucas stayed, huh?" She says as Peyton's head pops out from under the blanket. "What's going on between you two?" She walks over, sitting on the bed beside her best friend.

"Nothing.. He's married." She sighs. "I've decided to move back though… He helped me figure out that I'm not happy where I am… So, maybe I'll be happy out here." She says as she looks at her best friend. "Do you think It's a bad idea?" She asks quietly

Brooke shakes her head. "Not at all." She pushes her best friend's hair out of her face. "But, what do you plan on doing out here?" She asks curiously

"I want to start my own label." She says softly as she plays with the blanket. "Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"Not at all, P. I think you getting out of L.A. is the best thing possible. And you have bands under you so you'd have a good start." She smiles down at her best friend.

Peyton nods as she sighs. "I just want it to be okay.. I want to feel okay again." She rests her head on her best friend's shoulder, sighing.

Lucas gets to Haley and Nathan's house after going home and showering and changing. He sees his wife's car outside. He parks his car and sighs. Preparing himself for what might happen. He walks up to the front door, knocking on it. Nathan answers a minute later. "Hey big brother." He says as they hug.

"How is it?" He asked as Nathan shrugs.

"She's pissed at you." He says as Lucas nods, groaning as he walks into the house, seeing his wife sitting on the couch, she stands up as she sees him.

"Let's go outside and talk." She says as he nods, following her outside.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" He asks once the backdoor shuts.

"I have to go there anyway so I'm just going to move today… Plus, I don't think we're really fighting for each other anymore, Lucas." Lucas looks at her as she sits down. "Unless… You want to make this work… Move to New York with me." She says as she grabs his hand.

"Lindsey… You know as well as I do we've been holding onto this relationship for too long." He looks at his wife as she nods.

Lindsey nods in agreement. She's not upset, surprisingly but more like a weight lifted off her shoulders. "Okay, well.. Let me get moved in up there and I'll contact the lawyer." She said as they nod.

They both walk into the house. Lucas decides he should probably leave. Nathan walks him to the door. "So?" He asks his brother

"We're getting divorced." He says nonchalantly as he walks out the front door.


	6. Chapter 6, Hometown Girl

Brooke has her arm around Peyton's waist, Peyton's arm around Brooke's shoulders as they watch Julian pack up the car. The twins running around the front yard and the baby asleep in her car seat on the steps of the front porch.

"I can't believe you're leaving already." Peyton frowns at her best friend.

"I know.. But, you're moving back here… You're going to be so close!" She kind of squeals as Peyton laughs at her best friend. "I still can't believe you're coming back."

"Neither can I… I talked to my boss earlier and he agreed to help me open a studio out here… I just need to find a place and have someone help me with everything." Just as Peyton finishes saying that a truck that she knows too well pulls up in front of her house.

"I think I know who could help you." Brooke nudges Peyton as Julian get the kids in the SUV, she hugs her best friend. "I'll be seeing your skinny ass soon, P. Sawyer." She says in Peyton's ear.

Peyton laughs as she pulls back from the hug. "I'll be seeing you soon, B. Baker." She winks.

"Hopefully at your wedding." Brooke whispers as Peyton slap Brookes hip as she walks away, saying goodbye to Lucas as he walks up.

"Hey broody." She says as he walks up, standing in front of her as he puts his hands on her hips.

"Hey blondie." He pulls her close to him as she laughs. "It's just me and you now." He said as Peyton raises her eyebrows. "Lindsey is getting the papers for a divorce when she gets settled back in New York."

"Wow… That was fast." She says as he gives her a look. "Good, good… But, faster than I thought it would be… Which is good… Now I don't have anyone to stop me to do this." She says before stepping in closer, her hands on his chest, leaning up and kissing his lips passionately. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her right up against him. They stay like that for a few minutes.

"Huge favor to ask you, Scott." She says as she pulls from his lips. He raises an eyebrow. "So, my dad's giving me the house because he's almost always in the middle of the ocean." She pauses, looking around then back at him. "Would you wanna take a road trip to L.A. with me to get my stuff?" She smiles sweetly at him as he laughs.

"Of course." He says as she smiles, "Really?" She asks, making him nod. "I'd love to take a road trip with my favorite girl." He says as she looks up at him.

"Should we be going this fast? I mean, you're still married." She says, looking up at him. "I don't want to be a homewrecker." She says as he laughs.

"Too late." He joked as she slapped him, making him laugh.

"I will also need help getting this house more modern… Out of the early 2000's that my dad and I left it in." She says as she grabs his hand, pulling him into the house with her. "And I hate sleeping alone in this big house." She says as he shuts the door behind him.

"I can help you with both." He says, making her giggle and pulls him to her, leaning in her lips barely grazing his before she pulls back. "We're going to have to do a lot to get this place in tip top shape." She says. Looking around, "Some of your stuff would look great in here." She winks at him before he picks her up, making her gasp and laugh as they go upstairs.

It's about 7 in the morning and Peyton's walking around the living room, taking painting that her father put up even before she was born down. She has a foo fighters playing from her phone. Lucas heads downstairs after waking up alone in the room. He stands in the frame of the living room as he watches the love of his life taking things off the walls, John Mayer starts playing as she stops and closes her eyes, listening to the words.

"John Mayer, huh?" She turns around to see the sleepy blonde in the frame way of the living room. "Peyton Sawyer listening to John Mayer… I never would have thought."

She laughs as she shrugs. "John Mayer has always been great… Old Peyton Sawyer just didn't understand it." She says as he walks in the bare living room.

"You've been busy, huh?" He says, looking around all the living room as she nods.

"I woke up a few hours ago and couldn't go back to sleep." She shrugs as he looks at her

"What on your mind, P?" He says as she shakes her head, smiling.

"I feel so good about this… This move, this new job or whatever it is, you and me." She shrugs as he smiles. "I've been looking forward to the day that we get back together." She says, sighing. "Then when I found out you were married, I was crushed." She says as she looks at him. "It's always been you and me.. Ya know? Peyton and Lucas against the world.. And I know this is going super fast but I feel like that's how we go." She laughs as he kisses her lips, she looks up at him as he pulls away.

Few hours later they are both showered, dressed, and packed for the road trip. Lucas is putting the suitcases in the pack. Peyton walks out of the house in a bar of short denim shorts and a plain loose white v neck. She gets in the passenger seat of the truck, kissing him before they drive to his brother's place.

Haley yells 'coming!' before she opens the door, seeing the two of them as she smiles thinking about how happy they both look. "Hey you two.. What are the grins for?" She asks before stepping to the side, letting them in.

They walk into the house, smiling. "We're going on a road trip." Peyton says as Nathan walks out, hugging Peyton and shaking Lucas's hand. "He's going to help me bring all my stuff back out here." Haley looks at her, Peyton's smile starting to fade. "What?" Peyton asks.

"Nothing. I mean, Lindsey just left though… And Lucas, you're moving on so fast." Haley says as she looks at Lucas. "Really?" He says as Peyton nods.

"Maybe she's right… Maybe you need time to heal yourself." She shrugs as Lucas shakes his head.

"I don't need to heal.. We all know that our marriage was over a long time ago..." Lucas says as Haley shakes her head. "You know it's true, Hales… And I haven't been this happy in… God, 9 years." He says as he puts his hand around Peyton's waist, pulling her in. "We wanted to see you guys before we leave for a few days."

"Well, thanks for stopping by guys… Jamie will be happy that you stopped by." Nathan says as he yells for his son to come down here. They both say bye to Jamie and that they'll be back soon and just like that they're on the road to L.A.

"I'm so sorry for Haley back there." He says as Peyton looks over at him, putting her phone in the cupholder as she puts her hand on his upper thigh.

"Don't be sorry, babe." She says as he shakes his head. "You guys were married for a while.. I don't think she understands a loveless marriage because her and Nathan still act like teenagers." She ensures him as he nods. "I hope to have a relationship like that one day." She kicks off her high top converse and puts her feet on the dashboard. "Like how we were our senior year… I felt like I was on top of the world that whole year." She says, leaning her head back before looking over at him as he nods.

"I think it could definitely happen again… If you pick the right man that is." He looks over at her, winking as she laughs.

"And who is the right man? Describe him to me." She says, tilting her head as she looks at him.

"Well, he has to be from Tree Hill. And he had to play basketball. Be successful somehow. Have the same taste in music as you. And just understand you." He says as she laughs.

"Oh yeah? It sounds like you just described yourself." She says smiling as he shrugs. "I like that description. What about appearance wise?" She asks as he nods.

"Tall, blonde, crazy blue eyes that you get lost in, in shape, a great smile that you love to see." She laughs as he says that. "So yeah, me." She leans over, kissing the side of his neck as he focuses of the road.

"Okay, fair enough… What about your future.. Wait, no… Ideal wife?" She asks him as he laughs.

"Her name's Peyton Sawyer." He says, making her slap him playfully. "I'm serious!" He looks at her as she stops joking, biting her bottom lip. "Since that day we locked eyes when you almost hit me.. I was in love." He says as she smiles at him. "I'm serious… Since middle school I've always had this fantasy about you and me being together and when we finally got together it was like a dream come true… After I picked you up on River road that day your car broke down and you were such a biiitch to me, but you were still like my angel.. My dream come true… My soul mate."

"Lucas Scott." She whispers. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" She asks as she grabs his free hand with both of hers, kissing it.

He shrugs. "I never really thought you needed to hear it." He says as he looks at her smiling. "I'm still as much in love with you as I was the day I proposed to you… I always have been." He says as he looks over at her.

"Lucas and Peyton… True Love Always." She says as he says, 'true love always' with her, making her laugh softly. "Do you think people are right when they say it's different with us? We'll always be Peyton and Lucas? Like, we're meant to be together?" She asks as he nods right away.

"I know that is a fact." He says as she smiles. "We're meant to be together… And nothing is going to get between us again." He says, leaning over and pecking her lips quickly.

The ride to L.A. takes a few days, including staying two nights in a shady motel on the side of the freeway, but they finally make it to L.A. They rent a u-haul trailer for the back of his truck before they get to Peyton's apartment building. They park his truck in front of the building, putting money in the meter before he locks the truck, walking over to her. "You're leaving this… For Tre Hill?" He asks as he looks up at the tall, modern looking building as she nods, taking his hand as they walk in, getting in the elevator.

"I don't need a place like this… I need you. And Haley and Nathan and all the kids… And Tree Hill." She says before kissing his lips, standing on her tip toes until the elevator dings to the top floor. She walks out, Lucas close behind. She unlocks the door to her huge apartment. "You won't believe how much it is for this place." She shakes her head as she watches him look walking around the apartment that is very nicely decorated, but still had touches of Peyton all over the apartment.

"I can't believe how much your style has changed… It's good, but I never thought you'd change." He says as he looks at her, her hands on her hips.

"Stop yappin, let's pack this shit." She says as he walks over, kissing her lips before nodding as they grab the boxes that are still packed in her spare bedroom, grabbing the extra boxes and throwing everything that's not fragile in the boxes as fast as possible. They packed all her stuff except the big things that Lucas would need help with. Peyton called one of her coworkers who will help him tomorrow. It's about 9 at night and they're sitting on her couch in the empty apartment, eating Chinese. "So, I hate living alone." She says in between bites of her chow mien.

He looked at her with a confused look on his face. "I hated living alone here and it's not even that big… Imagine how hard it's going to be in that big house back in Tree Hill." She says with puppy dog eyes. "You'll have to stay with me a lot." She smiles, making him laugh as he nods.

"I think I can do that." He rubs her legs that are on his lap. She smiles as he says that. They finish eating before getting ready for bed. Lucas lays in the king size bed in her apartment. "You really need a bed this big?" He asks with his hands above his head. She walks out of the ensuite bathroom as she laughs, wearing just one of his shirts he brought as she nods.

"You know how crazy I sleep." She says, slowly climbing on top of him on the bed as his hands go straight to her hips. "It's so comfortable though." She says softly as he nods.

"You make my shirts look great… Even if they are old." He says as she laughs.

"I love this shirt!" She smells it with a smile. "It's smells like a hard-working man." She says, leaning down and kissing his lips passionately before rolling off of him and onto the bed beside him. "We have to get up early… Too early." She sighs, her back to him as he pulls her to him, making her giggle. She rolls over, kissing his lips again, deciding to stay up a little later.

The alarm goes off at 7 the next morning as they both groan, turning it off as Peyton rolls over, her head on Lucas's chest as he runs his hands through her messy hair, she looks up at him, smiling sleepily. "Good morning, handsome." She whispers before leaning up and kissing his lips softly.

"God, I even love your morning breath, Sawyer." He says as she laughs, slapping him softly.

She sits up, stretching before slowly getting out of bed, stretching more, he lays in the bed, watching her stretch. Her back arching as it shows off her slight but perfect curves. "We gotta get ready, Scott… Mike's going to be here soon." She says, mentioning her coworker.

There's a knock on the door as Peyton opens it, letting Mike in as the guys get all the furniture out of the apartment in a few hours. Mike leaves as Peyton starts packing their suitcases, putting them in his truck. Peyton stands in the middle of her empty apartment, sighing as she feels arms wrap around her, making her giggle. "Ya ready to go home?" Lucas whispers in her ear as she nods. "I've never been so ready." She replies, leaving the apartment and her life in L.A. behind her.


	7. Chapter 7, Not always sunny

It's been a few months since Peyton moved back to Tree Hill. As soon as they got back Lucas had to go on tour for his book and Peyton was busy getting her office in order and getting bands signed. Haley being the first person that she signed to her album. Lucas has been staying at Peyton's a lot but not moved in yet. Not until the divorce is finalized. Tonight, Peyton's throwing a dinner party at her house since all the renovations are done. Peyton walks down the stairs after finishing most of the appetizers in a short black lace dress that's strapless with short sleeve that are all lace off the shoulders, her heels by the long table in the dining room as she sighs, looking at the set table of her newly decorated dining room.

She walks into her new kitchen, looking around as she sees the blonde at the stove, helping her cook. He's dressed in black dress pants and a gray button up shirt tucked into his pants. "Look at my man, cooking." She says as she wraps her arms around his waist, making him laugh. "Maybe you should do all the cooking." She says as he turns around, looking over her.

"My god… You look amazing." He says as she rolls her eyes. "How can someone look so amazing in black?" He asks as she shrugs.

"It's a talent." She winks at him as she gets out a few bottles of wine and liquor out of the freezer. "This might have been a bad idea." She says as she looks at the food on the table, leaning against the counter. "They're going to be here soon and dinner isn't even started." She says, looking down as she groans.

"Think about who I grew up with, Peyt." He says, walking over to her, his hands on her hips as she looks up. "I can cook… We work pretty great as a team. We'll get this done in no time. Don't pout, you're too cute to pout." He says before kissing her lips, her red lipstick staining his lips. "I have a surprise for you though." He says as she raises her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?" She asks, getting excited as he leans her up against the counter. "Close your eyes." He says before walking out of the kitchen. Her hands go over her eyes as she smiles. He walks back into the kitchen. "Okay, so I know how upset you were when you changed the doors to the closet in your room, but the perks of helping meant I got to keep something." He says as she uncovers her eyes, seeing a square piece of black wood that is stained and says 'Peyton + Lucas = TLA'. Peyton gasps as she sees it.

"Oh my god, Lucas Scott!" She says as she walks over to him, giving him a peck on the lips as she grabs the wood. "This is going right above my bed." She says as she holds it up, smiling.

"Our bed, you mean?" He says as she looks at him. "The divorce finalized today." He said as Peyton's mouth opens, gasping as she wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him again, this one lasting longer then the last. They pull apart as she smiles big. "You gotta clean that closet out some for me now." He says, winking as she groans.

"I guess I can do that." She giggles, about to kiss him again as the doorbell rings. "Shit." She curses to herself as she runs to the dining room and slipping on her heels. She opens the front door as Jamie runs into the house and straight to the living room. "Oh, hey Jamie… Good to see you too bud." She yells as he says 'hi' from the couch.

Peyton grabs Lydia as she run in, hugging her and freeing her to go see her uncle. Peyton hugs Haley as she sniffs. "It smells amazing in here." She says as Peyton laughs. "Hopefully it's as good as it smells." Peyton says, Taking Quinten as he reaches for her.

Baby talking him as she walks back into the kitchen to cook. Haley following behind her. "Wine?" She asks as she walks into the kitchen. Nathan looks at Lucas as he watched the girls walk into kitchen.

"This place looks great, man." He says as they walk around the entry way a little. Lucas nods, thanking his brother before walking into the kitchen with the girls. Haley's sitting at the round table in the kitchen, drinking some red wine while Peyton stands over the stove with the brown haired little boy in her arms. "What's for dinner?" He asks.

"Spaghetti." She turns around as he laughs. "Come on… It's the best thing I can make!" She says as the little boy saying 'ghetti' over and over again as she laughs, nodding as she puts him, letting him run around the kitchen.

"There are appetizers though." Lucas says as he points to the plates on the table. Lucas grabs two cold cups and a bottle of scotch, pouring his brother and himself a cup, handing it to him. "Want a tour?" He asks the couple.

"I've already seen the house." Haley says as Peyton looks back, smiling guiltily at him. "I'll take a tour thought, big brother." Nathan says as they start the tour, showing him all of downstairs before going up. "You're showing me the house like it's yours, too." He says as Lucas takes a drink from the glass.

"The divorce finalized today." He says with a smile. Nathan laughs and hugs his brother, knowing how long he'd been waiting for it. "So, it is my house too." He says laughing as they walk back downstairs.

"So, you guys talking about kids?" Haley asks the brunette at the stove as she almost chokes on her wine. "What? You guys are moving fast enough for it!" She jokes as Peyton rolls her eyes, walking over to the small table.

"I don't know… I've always wanted a family and I know Luke wants one too… But, what if we waited too long and I can't have a baby?" She says as she sighs. "I'm 28… You and Brooke both already are done and I haven't even started yet. And probably won't start for a while." She runs her hands through her loose curls, sighing. "I don't want to disappoint Luke." She says as she bites her bottom lip.

"Nothing you do will disappoint him, trust me… He's been in love with you for 20 years, Sawyer." She says as Peyton laughs. "You're his dream woman. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys don't get married soon… As long as I'm in the wedding." She winks as Peyton laughs even louder.

"No wedding talk, Haley." She says as she pours her another glass of wine for herself and Haley then pours the cooked spaghetti in a big bowl as she calls for everyone to come to dinner after she puts the bowl of pasta, a bowl of salad, bread, and dressing in the middle of the table. Everyone eats and talks. Lucas and Nathan talk to Jamie about the basketball team that he's on and the Raven's basketball season that starts up again soon. The dinner goes off with a hitch and soon everyone's heading home.

It's about two weeks after the dinner party and Lucas is downstairs making breakfast when Peyton walks down the stairs, ready for work in a burnt orange off the shoulder long sleeve loose shirt with lace at the top and a pair of white ripped up jeans with black pumps, groaning as she pulls her long loosely curled hair up in a professional ponytail. "Whatcha cookin' good lookin?" She says as she takes the mug from his hand as he hands it to her, kissing his lips quickly.

"French toast… Ya hungry?" He asks as she nods.

"You're French toast?" She asks as she laughs. "I'm starving!" She says, sitting at the small table in the kitchen with him as they eat. "You know my dad's coming back to visit in a week, right, rake boy?" She winks at him as he nods, groaning. "He asked me in this exact way, 'So, rake boy's living in the house with you now? He really doesn't have to ring the doorbell anymore, huh?' Ya gotta love him!" She says laughing.

"It's going to be one of those visits, huh?" He jokes as she slaps him, taking the empty plates and putting them in the sink. "I have to get going… I have a conference call in an hour and have to call Brooke on the way to the office." She says, kissing his lips again as she grabs the keys to the comet, walking out to the driveway.

She pulls the old car out of the driveway, the top up since it's a chilly day and puts her smartphone up to her ear as she calls her best friend. "P. Sawyer!" She hears the raspy voice on the other line.

"B. Davis Baker… How New York?" She asks as the brunette starts talking about her clothing line she finally went back to work at. "A store in Tree Hill! B. That's amazing!" She says to Brooke on the phone before she screams as a car goes through the four way stop, hitting the passenger side of her car, knocking her out.

Brooke gets nervous as she hears the noises, "Peyton! P!" She yells before she hears an ambulance pulling up a few minutes later. She hangs up and calls Lucas, crying and breathing heavily.

"Brooke, what's going on?" He answers the phone to hear crying on the other line. "What's wrong?"

"Peyton… She was in an accident on the way to work. I heard the ambulance come but, she wasn't answering me." She cries out as Lucas sits down in the kitchen as he gasps.

"So, she's at the hospital?" He says as his eyes start to water, hearing a whimper on the other line. "I'll call you when I see her and see how she is." He says before hanging up and grabbing the keys to his vintage mustang, quickly driving to the hospital.

Lucas runs into the hospital and to the receptionist out of breath with tears in his eyes. "My… My girlfriend was brought in. She was in a car accident." He says as the nurse nods, telling him they took to a trauma room and to go out and wait for the doctor, making him sigh as he passes the waiting room, calling Haley because he needs someone with him.

Haley hangs up the phone and grabs her purse, telling the waitress at the café to close after everyone leaves. She calls her husband as she gets in her car, telling him where she'll be. She parks at the hospital and finds Lucas who's a mess. "Okay, calm down… Sit down. She'll be okay, you wearing yourself out and worrying is not going to help." She says as she sits beside him in the chair, his head on his shoulder as she rubs his back. Sitting in the waiting room for about another hour.

"Mr. Sawyer?" A female doctor calls, making Lucas stand up as she walks over to him. "How is she?" He asks as the older doctor nods. "She's awake. She has a concussion and a few broken ribs but she's okay. We're going to keep her overnight because the baby's heartbeat is pretty weak." He kind of steps back as she says the last part. "Baby?" He asks as the doctor nods. "She's only eight weeks along so I'm not surprised if you didn't know. You can go see her if you'd like, we took her upstairs to her room." He nods as Haley stands up, following him upstairs to the room.

The doctor opens the door to the hospital room to see the brunette in the hospital bed with a few stitches on her cheek, her green eyes open as she hears the door open, smiling as she sees the blonde. "Luke… I'm so sorry." She says softly as he walks over to her, sitting on the bed as he kisses her softly. "I shouldn't have been on the phone and-" He stops her as he kisses her again.

"I'm just so happy you're okay." He says as she runs her hands through his hair. "I can't lose you when I finally just got you back." Making her smile as she puts her head on his shoulder. "You or this baby." He says as he puts hand on her flat stomach.

She shakes her head and laughs softly, cringing in pain as she does it. "It's all crazy, right? I was telling Haley that I thought I was too old to have kids." She says with a shrug as he shakes his head. "Obviously not though, right?" She says as she listens to Haley and Lucas talk, Lucas laying in the bed with her, her head on his shoulder as she falls asleep. Waking up ever few hours when someone comes in to check on them.


	8. Chapter 8

It's a little after noon of the next day and Peyton is getting ready to leave, putting on some leggings and an oversized grey sweatshirt. She quickly sits on the bed as the doctor walks in, making the doctor laugh. "So, some instructions for home." She says as she nods, putting on her boots. "Bedrest for two weeks, at least." Peyton groans as Lucas sits up, paying attention.

"How strict is the bedrest?" Peyton asks as Lucas laughs with the doctor. "How bad do you want to keep this baby." Peyton hears the doctor say as she nods. "Appointments at my office once a week to check on the baby and you… Any questions?"

"So, no getting up at all?" Peyton asks as the doctor nods. "Only to the bathroom and to eat… As little as possible.. And no stairs at all." Lucas nods as Peyton sighs, making it more and more difficult for her. The doctor discharges them, giving them a Doppler at home to listen to the baby's heartbeat at least once a day. Peyton stands up as a nurse brings a wheelchair in. "I can't walk?" She says as the nurse smiles and shakes her head. "Hospital policy." She says as Peyton gets in the wheelchair, Lucas grabs the bag and runs down to the grab the car.

They get home and Peyton looks around. "I guess I'm camping out on the couch." She says as she feels Lucas pick her up, gasping as he walks up the stairs. "What are you doing?" She laughs as he puts her in their room, the TV in their as he puts her on the bed. "And so it begins." She sighs as he lays beside her on the bed. "You get to wait on me hand and foot now." She says as she kicks off her boots, making him laugh.

"You're pregnant!" He says, kissing her flat stomach as she sighs. "Crazy, right?" She says as he laughs. "Aren't you excited?" He says, kissing her lips quickly as she nods. "This whole bedrest thing is going to get to me, though." She says as she puts her head on his chest. "Tell me something… Anything." She says as he laughs.

"Let's see… I can't wait to see this baby." He says as she smiles, nodding. "I'm thinking about opening up Keith Scott Body Shop." She gasps as she looks up at him. "You think it's a good idea?" He asks as she nods.

"Best idea." She says with a smile. "I'm stuck in bed so I can do all the paperwork if needed." She says as he looks at her. "Really?" He asks, making her nod again.

It's been a week into the bedrest and Peyton's starting to go insane. Haley has been bringing paperwork over for her every day and bringing her guitar so they can write songs together. Nathan and Jamie have been running the café since then, they all are helping Peyton and Lucas out with this.

It's about 3 in the afternoon and Lucas is in his office on a conference call with Lindsey and some others about his new book. Peyton has the TV on as her and Lydia watch some cartoons while Peyton works on paperwork for the auto body shop that Lucas has decided to open.

"Is Uncle Lucas almost done?" The four-year-old little girl looks up at her aunt as she runs her hands through the little girl's straight hair, nodding. "Good… He needs to come watch Arthur with us." She says as Peyton laughs. Putting the paperwork at the end of the bed as she lays back, focusing on the TV with the little girl.

Haley walks into the room, sighing as she drops the paperwork on the end of the bed. "I have a demo for you… And it's amazing." She says as Peyton perks up.

"Yours?" She asks as Haley shakes her head. "Well, let's listen to it anyway." She says as Haley nods, putting the CD in the CD player in the corner of the room, playing the track of a female singing, nodding to the music. "It's great.. Who is it?"

"Her name's Mia Catalano. She was in a band with her boyfriend and they wanted to be on the label but they were total douchebags… But, she's amazing." Haley rambles as Peyton laughs, nodding.

"You need to get her in the studio as soon as possible." Peyton says, agreeing with Haley. "How's everything else going though?" She asks as Haley falls on the bed beside her daughter.

"It's hard being Peyton Sawyer." She says, laughing as Peyton shakes her head. "I didn't even know you did so much."

"It's because you have a family and another business to run, girl!" She says, laughing. "Peyton Sawyer lays in bed all day right now… Outfit of the day!" She says motioning up and down at her body covered in one of Lucas's old shirts and a pair of black cotton shorts, no makeup, and her hair up in a messy bun. "I look great, right?" She says joking as she lays back. "I don't think I've ever taken so many naps before in my life." She sighs, making Haley laugh.

"How's the baby?" She asks as Peyton smiles.

"Great.. The heart rate is back to normal. The doctor said I won't have to stay on bedrest any longer unless something happens next week." She sighs, closing her eyes. "I can't wait for this alien to be out in this world."

Haley and Lydia stay until Lucas gets out of conference call, joining his girlfriend in the bed as she looks at his laptop on his lap. "How was the call?" She asks as he shrugs.

"They're pressuring me to right a new book." He says as he kisses her forehead. "I have the inspiration, but I don't know if I'm too old to be writing the same things I have for years or if I should change."

She kisses his neck, looking up at him. "If you have inspiration, write it out baby." She says as he looks at her, kissing his lips. "Do you think you might be growing out of writing? Like, you have so many things going on… Opening the shop and coaching the Raven's." She says as he shakes his head.

"I know I want to keep writing… But, I popped out so many books when I was with Lindsey, so I want a break from it. I just don't think they understand." He says, sighing as he puts his chin on her head. "But, how are things with the shop coming?" He asks the girl lying beside him as she nods.

"Well, I got the website made with some help of Jamie." She says, laughing. "Who knew that boy knew so much about that kind of stuff!" Lucas laughs and nods. "But, we gotta get in there and get the place back up and running."

"We?" He raises his eyebrows as she nods. "I can help!" She says as he shakes his head. "You are a high risk pregnancy… You can't do hard labor." He says, rubbing her flat stomach.

"I can do stuff, Scott!" She says, slapping him playfully as he laughs. "I'm going to have to do something when this bedrest is over!"

She hears the doorbell ring as he stands up, she gets on her knees on the bed as she groans at her boyfriend. "Take me down with you, I'm dying in here!" She yells as he shakes his head, walking down the stairs. "Fine! See if you get to sleep in here tonight!" She yells as she falls back on the bed as she groans.

"I have a surprise for you." He yells as he walks up the stairs, a pizza box in his hand as he walks into the room. "Don't pout, pretty girl." He says as she sits up, seeing the pizza.

"I thought it was something good." She says as she sits back on the bed before seeing her best friend walk through the door as she squeals, making Peyton squeal. "Oh my god!" She says as Brooke hugs the skinny brunette, making her fall back on the bed as they laugh. "I can't believe you're here!" She says as they lay on the bed, talking.

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" She says as they finish eating, Lucas sitting on the bed beside them, laptop on him lap as he writes. "Lucas, you did good." She nudges his leg as he laughs. "You didn't have to find out the way you did though, P! You're always scaring us!" She says as Peyton laughs, shaking her head.

"I can't help it… Chaos seems to always find me." She says as they catch up.

"So, what's the possibility of you moving back, B?" Peyton asks as they lay in her king size bed, Lucas back in his office, writing more. "This kid needs their aunt Brooke around to spoil the hell out of it." She says as she looks up at the ceiling, her wet hair on the pillow, soaking it.

"I want to move back, but Julian would always be gone for work." She says as she looks over at her best friend. "I don't know if I could do this whole parenting thing without him… He's amazing…" She says as she sighs, making Peyton look over at her.

"You'd have us. And Nathan and Haley.. I know it's not the same but, I mean." She stops as she sits up, looking around the room as she sighs. She hates the way the pregnancy hormones hit her at the worst times possible. "I just miss my best friend." She says as her voice shakes, rolling her eyes as she feels a hand on her back.

"I miss you too, girly… But, I'm only a few hours away." She says as Peyton sighs, wiping her eyes.

"How long are you here for?" She asks as she lays back on the bed, looking at her best friend.

"A few days." She says as Peyton closes her eyes. "I'm looking at places for to open the new shop out here." She hears Peyton groan.

"I won't be able to get out of this bed and go out with you while you're here, B!" She groans as Brooke laughs.

"You're pregnant, you can't go out and have fun." Brooke laughs as Peyton shakes her head. "I'm coming down as much as possible." Brooke says before seeing Lucas walk into the room. "I guess I need to get to my room." She says as she kisses Peyton's cheek, getting up and walking out of the room.

Lucas lays beside his defeated looking girlfriend as he pulls her onto his chest, kissing the top of her head. "I feel so useless, Luke." She sighs as he rubs her arm.

"Babe, you're growing a baby… You'll be able to get up and move around in a few days." He says as she looks up at him, her eyes focused on his. "You're amazing." He whispers as she nods, quickly falling asleep.

It's the last day of Brookes visit and the last day of Peyton's bedrest. Brooke runs into the couple's room and jumps onto the huge bed where Lucas was laying, making the sleeping brunette, wake up. "Good morning, mama Sawyer!" She says loudly as Peyton groans, rolling over. "C'mon P… It's almost 10." She says, shaking the woman who has covered her head with the pillow.

The girls hear the en suite bathroom door open as Lucas walks out with a towel around his waist, his messy blonde hair wet. "Scott, put on some clothes… I'm a married woman now." Brooke jokes as Peyton looks up, slapping her playfully. Lucas shakes his head, laughing as he walks into the large, walk in closet, shutting the door behind him.

"What are we doing today, B Davis?" Peyton asks as she sits up, leaning up against the headboard of the bed.

Brooke leans back with her best friend, sighing. "We're going out after you go to the doctors and get the okay to walk around." She says as Peyton laughs, nodding.

"Perfect!" She says as the blonde man walks out of the closet, dressed. "I better get up, look at the look on his face… He's getting ready to tell me we're going to be late." Peyton sighs as she gets up, stretching as the blonde man stares as she stretches, arching her back. "We are going to be late, Peyt." He says as she walks over to him, getting on her tip toes as she kisses his lips. "Give me ten minutes, Luke." She says as he nods, walking downstairs to get some coffee.

"P, I'm so happy you guys are back together… Took 10 years too long." The brunette says to her best friend on the bed as Peyton strips down quickly, putting on a loose camouflage v neck and a pair of skinny jeans with holes in the knees. "I thought you got more fashionable, P!" She hears the raspy voice behind her as she pulls her hair up into a messy bun.

"Whatever, I'm going to the doctors, B." She says, grabbing her toothbrush and shoves it in her mouth. Walking out of the bathroom a few minutes later as she slips on some sandals. "Time to go hear the little peanut." She says as the brunette follows her skinny best friend out of the room.

The couple quickly leaves, coming back an hour later with smiles on their faces. Peyton walks in, dancing to her best friend. "Wanna go out tonight?" She says as Brooke laughs.

"You're all cleared?" The raspy voice says as the light brunette nods, making Brooke squeal. "We're going ouuuut… We're going daaaancing." Brooke says in a singsong voice as she grabs Peyton's hands as they dance around the living room.

Lucas laughs at the girls, shaking his head. "Peyt, remember… Don't get too crazy." He says as she nods, winking at him as she keeps dancing with her best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the long wait loves! I hope you enjoy it and leave any comments for me! (:

* * *

The past four months had been very routine. Peyton continues working on Haley's album and Mia is now on tour. Lucas coached the Ravens to state championship and has finished his last book. Lucas found our last week that he had to go to New York for his book release. Peyton decided she wanted to go with him.

The morning before they were leaving they went to Haley and Nathans to have breakfast with them and their kids like they always do on Sunday mornings. The adults are all in the living room after breakfast, Jamie and Lydia running into the playroom, mostly so Jamie can play video games and Lydia can play with her barbies. Quentin is sitting on Lucas lap, playing with the unbutton shirt he has on.

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" Haley asks from the chair as Lucas keeps his eyes on the little boy as he answers. "Until Saturday… Elizabeth's turning one so we're staying for the party." He says as he looks at his girlfriend sitting next to him as Peyton laughs.

"Listen, that little girl was named after me… We have to be there, broody." She says to the blonde next to her as he laughs, the little boy climbing off his uncle and onto Peyton, sitting in front of her growing bump. She puts her hands out for the little boy as he pulls her mother's engagement ring off her finger as she laughs and playfully grabs it back from him, the little boy moves onto another ring without a care.

"I totally forgot Elizabeth was turning one." Nathan says with a laugh. "You have a family and you live away from each other and for kind of forget about birthdays." He says guiltily as his wife looks at him.

"I already sent a card and present." Haley says to her husband as he nods, thanking her. "When do we need to get you two to the airport?" Haley asks as she looks at the couple sprawled out on the couch. Peyton's legs are on Lucas' lap, the little boy sitting on her upper thighs, riding them like a horse as she laughs.

"We have to leave soon... Our plane leaves at noon." She says as she looks at the clock as it reads 10:15 as Lucas nods.

"She's slower than usual now-a-days anyway." He jokes as Peyton playfully kicks him softly as she sits up, taking the little boy off her lap as she stands up slowly, fixing her skinny jeans with holes in the knees and loose olive green v neck shirt with a small breast pocket. "I better start walking to the car, since I'm so slow." She jokes, slipping on her sandals as Lucas stands up, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "I'm kidding, P." He whispers as she rolls her eyes, hearing Nathan yell for the kids to say bye before helping Lucas get the bags into Haley's SUV.

"Aunt Peyton!" Lydia runs in as Peyton bends down, catching the little girl in her arms, hugging her. "I'll see you next week, Lyd… Okay? Go say bye to Uncle Lucas" Peyton says, kissing Lydia's cheek as she nods, smiling before running outside to see Lucas. She says goodbye to Jamie, ruffling his hair as he walks away.

"He's getting to that age where he doesn't care about anything but basketball and video games." Haley sighs as Peyton laughs. "Something you get to look forward to with this one." She says, putting her hand on her stomach.

"When did you start feeling Jamie kick when you were pregnant?" Peyton asks nervously, stopping Haley before they walk out. "I just… I haven't felt the baby move yet and the books say I should." Peyton bites her bottom lip, trying to hold her emotions back as Haley looks into Peyton's big, needy eyes.

"It just depends on the baby… With Jamie I didn't feel him until I was almost 6 months since it was my first pregnancy… Don't worry, Pey… You'll feel the baby soon." She says as Peyton smiles weak and nods, hugging Haley before they hear Lucas yell that they need to leave.

Haley drops the couple off at the airport, hugging them before they check in, go through security and make it on their plane with just enough time. Peyton leans back in her seat, putting her head on Lucas' shoulder. "Lindsey's going to be at the book launch, huh?" She says softly, her legs on his lap as he rubs them through her jeans, they share a fleece blanket.

He nods, looking down at her. "She knows we're together, I have to skype with her sometimes so she won't be in shock when she sees you." He says, rubbing her arm as she nods. He sees the concern on her face as he puts his finger under her chin, making her look up at him. "It'll be okay, Peyt… I wouldn't bring you and our baby to something that wasn't safe." He puts his hand on her round belly, smiling at her as she smiles, nodding.

The plane lands after an hour and a half flight. Peyton grabs her black leather backpack purse, holding her blanket as Lucas grabs his duffel bag, walking off the plane. Lucas grabs Peyton's hand as they walk to baggage claim, their fingers interlocking with each other. "What's Brooke have planned for us tonight?" Lucas says as Peyton yawns, shrugging.

"I think just dinner out tonight, I hope." Peyton says laughing as he nods.

"Tired?" He asks as they walk to the baggage claim as she nods, his hand rubs her lower back where she has the most pain.

"Is it that obvious?" She asks, pulling her messy hair up into a messy bun, rubbing her makeup free face. "This whole growing a baby thing sucks sometimes." Peyton says, laughing as Lucas grabs their large suitcase they're sharing, grabbing her hand as they walk outside to see Brooke waiting for them as she squeals, seeing the belly on Peyton.

"P. Sawyer!" She yells, running over to her best friend as she grabs her, hugging her tight. "Look at this belly on you!" She lets her hands move right down to her best friend's growing belly. "I can't wait to see this blonde baby!" She giggles as Julian gets out, greeting Lucas and helping him with their bags. Lucas sits in the front with Julian, talking to him about what he's working on. Brooke is in the back with Peyton and Elizabeth who is in between them. Peyton is playing with her in her car seat as she giggles at Peyton.

"So, do you guys know the gender yet?" Brooke asks excitedly as Peyton shakes her head.

"Someone doesn't want to know." She says as she shots a glare at Lucas as he shrugs. "He wants the surprise, but me getting pregnant was a big enough surprise." Peyton says as everyone laughs.

The couple gets to the big house on the outskirts of New York City. They take a nap before heading out to dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in New York where you always see celebrities. They have dinner and spend some time out before heading back to where the babysitter is watching the kids.

It's the next morning around 8 when Peyton wakes up, looking over at Lucas still asleep beside her in the bed. She gets out of bed quickly so she doesn't wake him up. She looks at the oversized old shirt that Lucas owns before grabbing her black and white striped robe, tying it right above her belly as she walks down the stairs to hear her best friends raspy voice almost yelling at the twins in the living room to stop fighting over the remote as she sits beside a dark wooden high chair with pink cushions and a dark wooden table in front of the chair with some fruit and cheerios on it. Peyton laughs as she sees the frustration on her best friend's face. "Oh, you laugh now, P… Just wait." She says as she hears the boys start to fight again. "Where's that boyfriend of yours? He can somehow control those little monsters." She says as she puts food on the tray in front of the little girl as Peyton laughs.

"Nice way to describe your kids, B." She says as she stands up, getting some tea before sitting back down in chair next to Brooke as Elizabeth crunches up the cheerios in her hands as she throws them onto the table in front of her mother and aunt. She holds a piece of strawberry out to Peyton as she takes it in her mouth, thanking the little girl. "He's still sleeping, I think he drank a little too much last night." Peyton shrugs as she pulls one of her legs up on the side of her.

"Do you think he's nervous about seeing Lindsey?" Brooke asks her best friend as Peyton nods softly. "Are you nervous?" Brooke asks softer as Peyton nods once again. Brooke puts her hand on her best friend's bare knee as Peyton looks down at her warm mug in her hands. "What's on your mind, P?" Brooke asks as Peyton looks up from her mug as she smiles, shaking her head. "Where's that pretty head at?" Peyton hears a deep voice from behind her as Lucas stands there, rubbing his eyes standing in a white tank top and boxers, his blonde hair a mess.

Peyton smiles at her boyfriend, leaning her head up to catch the kiss that was coming to her. He pulls back as he smiles. "What's wrong, Peyt?" He asks as he walks across the large kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee as she shakes her head.

"Why don't you control those little monsters in the living room for me, Luke?" Brooke says as he nods, kissing the top of Elizabeth's head as he walks into the living room as the fighting ends, the tv playing a cartoon the twins both like, telling Lucas all about the characters as he joins in on the conversation with the young boys. "What's wrong, Sawyer?" Brooke asks, grabbing a banana and cutting it up for the little girl.

Peyton takes a drink of her tea, sighing as she leans back. "They were married for 5 years, Brooke." Peyton puts the mug down on the table as she runs her hands through her messy hair, biting her bottom lip. "What if he realizes he made a mistake when he sees her?" She asks as Brookes sighs, her nostrils flaring a little as she sees a single tear slide down Peyton's cheek. "We've been together for 8 months.. That's nothing compared to their time." Peyton wipes away the tear and old mascara under her eyes from the night before.

Brooke grabs Peyton's hand, making Peyton look at her best friend. "You guys are meant for each other, Peyton." Brooke says, making Peyton lean her head back. "And I know you always hear that, but that's because it's true!" Brooke stands up, walking over as she wraps her arms around Peyton's shoulders. "I even knew that when me and Lucas were together… It's always been you." She says as she runs her hands through her best friends tangled hair. "He wrote love notes to you that he never gave you… He… He wrote a whole book on how much he loved you, for crying out loud!" Brooke laughs out, making Peyton laugh as she nods. "Don't think like that Peyton… You guys are the definition of in love." Brooke kisses the top of Peyton's head as she gets the little girl out of the high chair, holding her on her hip. "Now go get ready… You look a mess, P." Brooke winks at her best friend as she walks into the living room where Lucas and the twins are.

Peyton finishes her tea before putting it in the sink then heading out of the kitchen as she sees Lucas still in the living room, playing a game with the little boys. She heads upstairs and go into their room with an attached bathroom. She takes a long, hot shower. Getting out about a half an hour later, her hair has been washed, the makeup from last night was no longer visible under her eyes, and her legs had been shaved since her dress for today was short. She walks out of the bathroom, her long dark locks dangling down over the purple towel that's wrapped around her body. She grabs her lotion, sitting on the bed as she puts it on her arms and legs. She puts on black lace matching thong and bra that Brooke gave her to test out a while back. She hears the door open as she turns around, smiling as she sees the messy looking blonde. "Finally got away, huh?" Peyton says as she rubs lotion on her stomach.

He sits on the bed, watching the woman of his dreams standing in front of him in just a bra and panties. "God, you're beautiful." He says kind of absentmindedly as she laughs, walking over to him, she stands right of front of him as she winks at him. "I never thought anyone could look this good pregnant." He whispers as he kisses her neck, making her laugh. "You have the glow they talk about." He mumbles on her neck as he moves to her jawbone, kissing it as she gasps, her hands going to her stomach, making Lucas quickly pull back. "Peyt, what's wrong?" He asks as he looks into her eyes and a huge smile grows on her face.

Peyton grabs Lucas' hand as she puts it right above her belly button, making him gasp as she laughs softly. "Wow, we've got quite an active baby in there." She whispers as he nods, keeping his hand on her stomach, leaning in and kissing her lips passionately.

About an hour later Lucas is dressed in dark washed jeans and a white button up shirt that's buttoned up, the first two top buttons unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up, and the shirt untucked and shows off his tan skin and bright eyes, with his signature boots on under the jeans. "Peyton, come on! We're going to be late to my own book launch." He says as Peyton walks out of the bathroom, her makeup natural but noticeable, her hair up in a nice ponytail with a braid on each side of her head, and an all lace dress with some fabric like a slip under it that goes a little past her knees where the fabric stops, the sleeves are all lace and go down to her elbows, the dress snug and hugs her slim but somewhat curvy figure and round belly. "Is this appropriate attire for a book launch?" She asks as he smiles at her, nodding. He grabs her left hand, seeing her mother's engagement ring on her ring finger as he kisses her knuckles.

"I need to get you your own ring for that finger." He says as she rolls her eyes, slipping on a necklace Lucas gave her for her first mother's day and slips on pink ankle strap heels that show off her freshly painted toenails.

"I don't need a ring." She says as she smiles. "I love wearing my mom's old ring." She says as he stands up, following her down the steps where Brooke is in the living room, sketching some new designs with Elizabeth asleep on the couch beside her, the boy's napping in their room. They quickly and quietly say goodbye before heading out to the big SUV waiting for them. Peyton stops him before they get off the porch by grabbing his arm. "Lindsey's not going to be in there, right?" She asks as he kisses Peyton's forehead before shaking his head. "We won't see her until we get there." He says, grabbing her hand as she nods, walking behind the blonde.


End file.
